Courage to Speak
by SamuraiGirl7
Summary: This is a songfic about Videl's struggle with beauty. It's not sad or depressing. Give it a chance and see what you think. AU!


Disclaimer: I do NOT own DBZ or anything of or relating to. The song is "Courage" by Superchick, not mine.

'Thinking'

"Talking"

**Courage to Speak**

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

Videl's POV

'Beautiful. What is the true definition of this word? To some beauty is on the inside, while to others beauty is hair and make-up. Well, to me beauty means skinny and I will do whatever it takes to achieve that. You see I have always lived in my mother's shadow. She was "skinny and beautiful" at least that's what my father Hercule always told me. He'd say "Videl you should train more and eat less. Your mother was never as heavy as you. She was perfect." Perfect. What good does it do to be _perfect_ if it kills who I truly am?'

As Videl is seemingly lost in thought a song starts to play on the radio holding both her attention and thoughts captive.

_**I told another lie today**_

_**And I got through the day**_

_**No one saw through my games**_

_-_

_**I know the right words to say**_

_**Like "I don't feel well" **_

"_**I ate before I came"**_

I've been there before; told lies hoping no one would see it for what it truly was. Hoping no one would see me for what I truly am. Afraid. Afraid of being unbeautiful.

_**Then someone tells me how good I look**_

_**And for a moment**_

_**For a moment I am happy**_

_-_

_**But when I'm alone **_

_**No one hears me cry**_

'No one cares I'm hurting, no one hears me cry. No one will help me.'

-FLASHBACK- (A/N this is a flashback inside of the main flashback)

"_Videl, if you ever need anything, and I mean ANYTHING, I'll be there for you." Gohan said with the utmost care while taking Videl in his loving arms. _

-END FLASHBACK-

'OK so maybe there is someone. Perhaps, I could go to Gohan. I mean he said anything and I know he truly cares about me.'

_**I need you to know **_

_**I'm not through the night**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**_

_**I need you to know**_

_**That we'll be ok**_

_**Together we can make it through another day**_

'Maybe with Gohan I can make it!'

_Don't be foolish Videl he'll only want you if you're perfect. That's the only way he'll ever see you as anything worth while._ The voices in her head screamed at her. 'No Gohan wouldn't act like that. He cares about me, ME!' Videl reasoned back

_**I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful**_

_**The day I chose not to eat**_

_**What I do know is how I changed my life forever**_

_**I know I should know better**_

_**­**-_

_**There are days when I'm ok**_

_**And for a moment**_

_**For a moment I find hope**_

_-_

_**But there are days when I'm not ok**_

_**And I need your help**_

_**So I'm letting go**_

'Gohan I need your help. I can't do this on my own. Please help me.'

_**I need you to know **_

_**I'm not through the night**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**_

_**I need you to know**_

_**That we'll be ok**_

_**Together we can make it through another day**_

"Hey Videl" a voice suddenly called. "I don't know why but I got a funny feeling a few minutes ago and thought I should come here. Is everything alright?" Gohan asked genuinely concerned.

'No of course not, I struggle with believing I'm beautiful and what true beauty is!' Videl screamed in her head

_**You should know you're not on your own**_

_**These secrets are walls that keep us alone**_

_**I don't know when**_

_**But I know now **_

**_Together we'll make it through somehow_**

_**Together we'll make it through somehow**_

"Gohan, there's something we need to talk about." Videl confessed

"Sure Videl, You know I love you and will always be here for you no matter what. You can tell me anything" was Gohan's gentle and loving reply while taking Videl into his embrace hoping to bring some comfort to the woman he cared so deeply about.

_**I need you to know**_

_**I'm not through the night**_

_**Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light**_

_**I need you to know**_

_**That we'll be ok**_

_**Together we can make it though another day**_

Gohan and Videl talked about her struggles and what she was feeling versus what the truth was. Working out her struggles together Videl was able to overcome this battle one day at a time.

-END FLASHBACK-

--

Videl's POV

'Beauty. What is the true definition of this word? It seemed like forever ago when I asked that of myself. So what is beauty? Well, I use to think beauty meant being skinny and all the works. You know the hair and make-up, and top designer clothes, but I now I realize, with Gohan's help, beauty is _who you are_ on the inside and not _what you wear_ or _how you look_. It's not how skinny you are, but rather who you are. What good is a "perfect" package if what is inside that package is empty or even hideous? To be "beautiful" on the outside is worthless if you are ugly on the inside. Yes, beauty truly is from the inside out and with the help of others, like Gohan, I was able to see that clearly. I found the courage to tell Gohan, and he lovingly walked with me through it all. Telling Gohan was the best thing I ever did for myself.'

-------

"Hey Videl you ready to go?" Gohan asked as he entered the room stirring Videl from her thoughts

"Yes, I'm ready." Videl said slipping on her shoes "Where to now Gohan?"

"Our true journey. Life" With that Gohan and Videl took to the skies hand in hand towards their new life.

After a few minutes of flying Videl pulled away and slowly pulled something seemingly out of nowhere while a poor defenseless and unsuspecting Gohan paid no attention.

"Hey Gohan, I forgot to tell you something, look what your mother gave me as an engagement present." Videl said cheerfully pulling out a "Frying Pan of Doom" and waving it around proudly yet deviously.

Gohan, looking over as Videl pulled out the _ultimate weapon_, let loose a scream and started swerving and flying faster and faster trying to escape Videl and that horrid thing they call a "Pan".

"Videl stop waving that around. You're scaring me." Gohan said seriously while still trying to avoid Videl flying franticly

At that Videl's smile only grew bigger as she chased after him trying to hit him on the head. They were swerving back in forth in the sky like a cat and mouse until suddenly a loud "CLANG" was heard all through the air.

* * *

-Son House-

"CLANG" echoed in the air reaching the ears of a certain saiyans mother "YEAH YOU GO GIRL! WAY TO USE THE ULTIMATE SAIYAN WEAPON" Chichi screamed into the air with a huge, proud smile on her face.

_

* * *

This is my first songfic, so I wasn't totally sure how to go about it. I heard this song and was instantly moved it's lyrics. I know it is terribly out of character for Videl and Gohan, but I thought the song was amazing and would make a good songfic. Please review and let me know what you think. Whether it be that this songfic totally sucks and you hate it, or that you really enjoyed it and were touched by it or somewhere in the middle. I'm not picky either way; I just want to know if people actually enjoy my writings._

_-Samurai Girl_


End file.
